


Chase

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Genre: Gen, Jeep - Freeform, Post-Fallen Kingdom, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter





	Chase

Ian was leaning against the jeep observing the peaceful and tranquil scenery with his hands in his pockets. There were reportedly no reports of dinosaurs on this part of America. He needed to get away from the chaos that was unfolding. The reports of compie population exploding had brought in a wave of fear and death of pets. Ian suitably armed his house, cars, and got the appropriate permits for them. Doctor Malcolm was a scientist turned gun owner. He had not foreseen himself becoming that way twenty-five years ago. The soothing, comforting form of nature brought him down to Earth easing him in a uncertain future. He lowered his head down from the sky. 

The sounds of birds died in the background drawing his alarm. He can feel the ground tremble beneath his feet. The sound of a distant, familiar old roar made him turn his head in the source of it. The distant, terrifying Tyrannosaurus Rex was headed his way. He was frozen for a moment staring at the unexpected source. He took his glasses off staring at it in horror. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to run. Run fast as he could and don't look back but pray to god that he didn't get picked up, bitten in half, and eaten alive. 

_Come on, go, go!_

Ian bolted into the car closing the drivers side door, buckled up, and sped off.

He looked off toward the rear-view mirror where he saw the majestic and very old Tyrannosaurus Rex covered in scars headed his way.

_Why doesn't anyone listen to me when it comes to dinosaurs?_

She gave another roar from behind him.

_Right, they're not terrified about being eaten._

Panic had slipped in through his veins.

Apparently, the old girl had traveled off from Lockwood's forest, scared off the predators of zoos letting them run amok, and made her way into his well preserved rain forest. He looked out the window to get a better view of the t-rex.  She gave a loud huff keeping her pace. Ian went over a puddle that made the car bump. She gave another roar so he looked over as the back view window cleaned itself to reveal the long white teeth, the scaley muzzle, and her tongue briefly became exposed. Ian's eyes grew big then he turned his attention on to the road. He swerved to the side out of the dinosaurs way now speeding side by side. Pieces of droll was coming down between her long fangs. It was going to work. It was going to work. He pressed the brake swerving behind her continuing the chase.

"How do you like it now, my friend?" Ian asked, chasing the t-rex in the forest.

How many times had he imagined himself renacting this event over the last twenty-five years was too many to count. He was going to chase her off a cliff if possible. He had mentally done the renaction a lot during the first year that Jurassic World was up and running holding two thousand people a day. Hammond had done it again dragging people into their graves and signed their headstones. A whole new set of mistakes. Chaos theory dictated that it was going to go wrong. The fears of the T-Rex breaking lose, killing, and eating everyone in its path was strong. He hadn't stepped on Isla Nublar since Jurassic Park and he never will get the chance to do that again. Dinosaurs didn't deserve to be running amok when his loved ones were roaming the Earth. His children, his grandchildren, his ex-wives, his friends, and----everything that he held dear was tied to the now not to 65 million years ago.

He had feared a day like that could happen under extraordinary means. It used to be a fantasy kind of nightmare to the mathematician. Becoming in a sense, a Dinotopia or a Jurassic World. He didn't understand anymore why still humans hoped to co-exist peacefully with dinosaurs and dreamed of it. Not even after Buck terrorized a city, ate a dog, and ate quite a few people including Ingen's new owner. Ian used to believe it could have been plausible but after Jurassic Park, that belief was shattered. He saw a break in the line of the trees. He was fine with the herbivore dinosaurs, just not the carnivores. His daughter had came home the day after the news broke out regarding the dinosaurs had escaped into the wild. She cried and cried in his arms as he softly comforted her trying to be his best reassurance that everything was going to be alright and Sarah joined in the hug.

There was only one Tyranosaurus Rex out there and only one Velociraptor, but those thoughts were not comforting. Now, Ian was chasing after the Tyranosaurus Rex. That was equally more comforting than the thoughts. He had control over this situation, but did he really? It was a allusion like Hammond's belief that the dinosaurs could be kept in their paddocks through a electrified fence, lights, and intricate codes. All of those had failed in keeping the dinosaurs. The park was meant to fail, no vulcano or vulcano at all. In this case, Ian had a gun in his glove compartment and  a thin strip of metal that protected him from the outside wrath of nature. Ian found himself driving on the road then parked along the shoulder and poked his head out to see the T-Rex standing on the other side tilting her head at him. Rexy only gave a nod then turned her attention toward the forest and began her trek. 

"So her eyes are not based on movement," Ian said, in a moment of shock as another car sped past him and Rexy's tail swung from side to side in a rhythmic way.

Only if John Hammond could have seen it.

**The End.**


End file.
